The United States and other heterogeneous societies have citizens from diverse cultures and associated languages. This may create challenges when a speaker of one language is forced to pronounce a name originating from a second language. Thus, there is a need to provide textual and audio guidance in such circumstances. More particularly, such guidance should be easily accessible via a computer network.